


Stand Tall

by IAmTheQueenofMyself



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Bullying, Gen, High School, Original Character-centric, Post canon, Sisters, ex-boyfriend, face-punching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-06-07 18:42:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15225516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IAmTheQueenofMyself/pseuds/IAmTheQueenofMyself
Summary: Vassilissa was a quiet person. She loathed her Aunt Mari, she preferred archery over ice skating, but she hated it when someone hurt her younger sister Hira-chan.Or--Viktor and Yuuri's daughter being a silent badass.





	Stand Tall

Vassilissa was a quiet person. She loathed her Aunt Mari, she preferred archery over ice skating, but she hated it when someone hurt her younger sister Hira-chan. 

“I swear to god if you ever come near me, I’ll beat you down,” hissed her ex-boyfriend, currently holding the hand of his new girlfriend and leaning toward her. “Because you are nothing but a pure sl--” 

An angry, bare arm appears from his left, Vassilissa standing in her archery wear, teeth bared like a lion’s. 

“Don’t,” Vassilissa hissed, pointing at the turd who laying on the ground. The turd was rubbing his nose, seeing the blood pooling on his hand. 

Vassie set her track shoe on his crotch, grinding it. She turned to his new girlfriend, her face even scarier than the Kuchisake-Onna’s. 

The new girlfriend is frightened enough, running away, but Vassie spat on her hair, making her cry out in fear. 

Vassilissa went over to her younger sister, who’s shielding herself with her arms. 

“Vassie…?” Hiroko-chan muttered. 

“You have your stuff on you?” her older sister asked, gently touching her arm. 

Hiroko-chan nodded, slowly. She was afraid as her older sister was unpredictable due to her quietness. 

“Okay, let’s get you some boba-tea,” Vassie told her. 

Vassie loathed Aunt Mari, she loved _The Hunger Games_ more than anything, but she would always stand for her younger sister, no matter what.

**Author's Note:**

> ARCHERS ARE AWESOME, nuff said.


End file.
